


The Black Dove

by CaratTrash



Series: Black Dove [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bombing, Bunker Life, Bunkers, Explicit Language, F/M, From friends to lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, Wolves, from enemies to lovers, getting ready for doomsday, judges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Rook made a tactical decision to join the cult, in hope of saving her own life.Then a day too sudden the world is ending, and she's facing difficult choices. She wasn't ready, but then again she wasn't ready to fall in love either.





	The Black Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers. I've decided to continue this story, and I've rewritten some parts i didn't like. I'm planning writing more, but his right here is part one. 
> 
> I've been dreaming about being on the Seeds' side since after playing and finishing Far Cry 5.  
> Then I thought, hey! - I can totally try to write a fic about it. So I try, and this is the result.  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if I make any mistakes. Constructive critic is always welcomed. I hope someone out there will enjoy this work, happy reading.

Mary Archer had always doubted Joseph's so called prophesy - that some unknown power (god apparently) would punish humanity for their sins with destruction - but she wasn't stupid. 

She had followed closely on the news she got her hands on over the world, and the conflict between North-Korea and their own dear country had been frighting to watch. You would be stupid to believe this would sort out nicely. It never did. So joining Joseph's cult in exchange of safety in a bunker was a tactical decision she took. 

The first five months had been dreading. Joseph had wanted to keep an close eye on her, which he solved by keeping her beside him at all times. Staying with the Father meant that not much happened. They prepared for his speeches, maintained the church and Mary felt more like a fucking therapist by the end of those months seeing how every peggy wanted to talk to her about their problems. Some admired her and welcomed her with open arms to the cult, and then there was those who were skeptical, but never dared to show the Father they were.  
Mary had no problem with understanding their reservations, she had been running around killing every peggy she could come across not so long ago.

Joseph spent most of his time praying, and he dragged her along every time. Mary was used to pretending to pray as she sat beside the man with her eyes closed and hands held together. Her own family had never been religious, so she didn't see the point in starting to pray now. The Father was so pleased with her presence, she didn't have to do much to impress him. He was smitten, and Mary was well aware that it made it difficult for those in the cult that still doubted her and saw her as an enemy. It wasn't before after Joseph sent her to his little brother John, and she got baptized they started to treat her like family.

The two months in John's bunker made room for Mary to think. She had been chained up and taken to the basement, in one of the rooms were torture was a matter of course. John was a man with a lot of issues, she had concluded after he had tried threatened to cut off all of her fingers and toes - and make her a damn necklace of them - when she didn't want to confess her sins.

He was kind of handsome she had thought as she had looked up at him through the water, his hand tight around her neck. Air bubbles escaping from her mouth to the surface. His fingers tightening and releasing every third second, as if he was doing his best not to actually strangle her to death.   
The first month, John had hated her with every inch of his being. He resented her for just being alive. Mary grew easily tired of his dramatic speeches and threats. But when she decided to play nice for once and complied with all his requests, he was soft like butter.  
After he was pleased with the sins she confessed, he tattooed them onto her skin like she was a farm animal, and the grin he sent her when he was done would stay marked in her mind forever.

John changed that night, he really saw her in a new light. The second month she helped cleansing the unclean. She had to stay close to John at all times, just like she had when she had stayed with the Father. It felt better to walk around in clean clothes than sitting in the basement, rotting away. So Mary did her best to keep John happy.

She had been surprised when John one morning sent her away. Her puzzled look made him chuckle, and he caressed the tattoos with his hand as he told her she would be coming back to him when it was time. His dark eyes full of desires and lust. The tight smile she sent him back was enough to keep him away. Everything in her body screaming at her to run. 

Faith was surprisingly happy to see her when she arrived at the border with only the clothes and shoes she stood and walked in. The sister in the Seed family was sweet, kind and caring. Mary stayed with her for about eight, wonderful months. For the first time in a while, she had her own bedroom and a place to call her own. She could choose what and how much to eat, and she finally gained her weight back. The one month in the basement where John starved her had drastically affected her body. Making her thin and loosing her hard earned muscles. The second month at John's had not allowed her to recover, the hard work and little food contributing to that.

The smile that painted her face as she watched her muscles that were back on her body, was for once real. Faith wasn't as controlling as her elder brothers, even though Mary knew she was kept an close eye on. Faith was deceiving and way smarter than she looked. The only thing Mary didn't particularly enjoy about staying with Faith, was all the bliss that constantly surrounded them. The angels were nice to her - as nice as zombies can be - but they still gave her the chills. Faith only put her under the bliss against her will twice. Both times she had woken up in her own bed, without a scratch. Only feeling incredibly nauseous. She remembered sitting with Faith in a field with bliss flowers, holding her hands while singing softly together. Like they were on a fucking camping trip.

Having her strength regained, she started to get restless. Her thoughts started to wander over to the eldest Seed brother, and she found herself curious. She had read the Book, and learned a bit about the special family she was now part of, but she still had questions. She had tried to ask the peggies around her how long she would be staying, but they never had an answer. They knew just as little as she did. But it wasn't even two days after her questioning, Faith had come weeping to her telling her she had to pack her bags. Mascara running down her cheeks, like a big cliche, making Mary almost feel bad. She was being transferred again. This time, to Jacob Seed.

Mary had lost all the weight she had gained at Faith's after just a month at the oldest Seed brother's camp. His training was intense, hard and brutal. Gone was the warm bed and cozy bathroom she had at Faith's place, her bed now the ground in a cage she was locked in all the time she did not spend training. If she was lucky, they fed her raw meat like his judges. And even though she had wanted to throw up of the sight of it, she ate it all with greedy hands. The need for survival in the end winning her over. 

Jacob was the only one in the Seed family that didn't expect her to pray with him. She liked him better for that. He did however expect her to shoot anyone he pointed at. Mary had known how to use a gun since she was eight. Living on a ranch with a drunken dad as the only provider, made sure the little girl grew up fast. At first it made her sick. Seeing the bodies drop dead because of her hand, by her gun. But it was easier to ignore the feeling of needing to throw up when Jacob was watching her in the shadows. 

Jacob had kept his distance at first, just quietly watching her when he thought she didn't notice. Mary didn't question it. She was just happy he wasn't fixed on her like he was with the policeman that had been in the cage besides her. Every night he was dragged out of the cage, and Mary's only comfort when she heard his screams was that at least it wasn't hers.   
The morning Jacob greeted her at sunrise with a creepy smile, Mary didn't need to look a her neighbor cage to know it was empty. Mary didn't know if she was lucky, or if something worse was in store for her, but it seemed like Jacob approached her differently. He was calm, yet he terrified her more than his little brother. It was impossible to read him, as if he was a closed book written in a language she had never heard of. 

His speeches and slideshows about Darwinism and his plans fascinated her more than she liked to admit. It made sense. You had to be strong to survive, the weak really had no purpose. The new mindset made her feel more alive than she'd felt the last seven months. Jacob had given her a purpose. 

She started to give her all in her training rounds, running as fast as she could. Killing every man she came across, only to hear the small praise by Jacob in the back of her mind. A small shudder of joy shot down her spine each time he praised her. The more she proved herself to be stronger, the more perks she got. Small gifts as fresh water and cooked food. Bigger gifts as a shower or a small bed, that she could rest on in the very same cage. She was stronger, stronger than she had ever felt. Therefore it disappointed her more than she liked to admit when she got a roommate, more like a 'cage mate'. She didn't know his name, only thing she knew and cared about was that he was weak, and he really got on her last nerve.

He slept on the ground as she had done herself a couple of months ago. At night he kept her awake by his sobbing and praying. As if praying to a God who didn't exist would help.   
Mary really tried to be patient with him, feeling a bit compassion for him. That compassion was wiped straight away however the second he tried to take her food. Her hands around his neck, and a quick twist was all it needed to kill him. A roar from her mouth she didn't even recognize as her own. And as she threw herself over the food she had killed for, Jacob stood outside the cage with his arms crossed, an approving smirk on his lips.

Mary smiled of the memory, as she strapped her gun to her hip. After that incident, she had been moved to the houses, finally getting her own small cabin. Enough food to make her stronger and build stamina. Weapons to train with, and no longer training under the bliss or his music box. The judges followed her commands after Jacob, and she had learned to love them. His soldiers respected her, with enormous admiration, but just as much fright. She was after all, Jacob Seeds' right hand.

John had looked at her with a weird expression when he came to check on her with Joseph. The Father was happy to see her, showering her with love as if she had been in the family for years. John kept his distance, rage and jealousy in his eyes as he watched her new appearance. The healthy glow on her face, and the relaxed look she wore while she stood beside his older brother made him sick with jealousy. The only thing that had remained the exact same were the three tattoos he had given her over a year ago. 

Mary was looking over some maps in her cabin when she heard a knock at the door. She had sent the guards away, only having the judge with her inside. Having guards protecting her all day, ticked her off. She was strong enough to take down anyone coming her way, but the Father had insisted. And Jacob couldn't say no to his little brother, which was rather one of his worst qualities. She took another glance at the map before she signalized to the judge to sit by her side.

"Come in."

She didn't need to turn around to know it was Jacob. His quiet steps up the stairs to the door, the hard knock and even they way he opened the door screamed Jacob. It was obvious, or maybe she was just way too familiar with him by now. 

"Faith told me there would be a new shipment of bliss next Monday, but she wasn't sure how much there would be left. The resistance has been making a shit ton of trouble apparently." she said as he sat down in the chair beside her. Her eyes looking at the map, hand stroking the soft but rough fur on the wolf that sat by her legs.

"Mary."

She chuckled and turned around in her seat to face him.

"You know Faith's peggies are awful at driving and shootin at the same time, so no surprise there really."

Jacob shook his head and sat down in the chair beside her.

To the naked eye, the man in front of her didn't show any emotion. But Mary saw the small twitch in the left corner of his mouth and could tell he was amused by her comment. Then it was gone, and he looked so serious it actually made her a bit anxious. His elbows were sat on his knees as he leaned forward and closer to her, a deep frown on his face that made her stop smiling.

"Joseph said there's only a week left. He looked pretty sure."

"We're not ready yet."

"I kn-"

She stood abruptly up from the chair and started to walk around in the room with her hands on her hips. The wolf sat beside the man, both still.

"There's no way we can collect all the food and supplies we need in ONE week! We've been at this for a year and we're still nowhere close-"

"Mary!" he growled out and she froze as she met his eyes. Jacob sent her a disapproving look, most likely because she interrupted him, but Mary couldn't find it in herself to care. She took three hurried steps and leaned down, with her arms crossed. Jacob's icy blue eyes bored into hers, sending chills down her spine.

"There's no way we can get all of our soldiers in that bunker and you know it. And let's say we do; we don't have enough food to feed them for seven, fucking years!" she hissed quietly, as if she didn't dare to speak any louder in case someone heard them. From loving killing the peggies, to actually care for their soldiers was not a situation she would have ever expected to be in.

The man in front of her stayed quiet, as he waited for her to catch her breath and calm down. Working with Jacob for one year had made Mary realize three things.

One, he was brutal when he needed to be.

Two, he never gave second chances.

And three, his patience for her outbursts where on a thin ice.

Staying with him as his right hand hadn't changed the fact that she was still deep down terrified of the man. She lived for the moments he praised her, but dreaded the ones where he wasn't pleased with her. Mary had always and still kept him at an arm's length, making sure he couldn't see how scared he actually made her sometimes.

He nodded to the empty chair, and she let out a sigh as she sat down with her legs crossed.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?"

"We?"

He gave her a look that could only mean he found her to be an idiot.

"The herd needs to be culled. The weakest will be left to die. You know that."

She didn't respond, but Jacob could see that she wasn't happy about it. It fascinated him how much she actually cared. A voice deep back in his mind whispered it was a weakness, but he pushed it away.

"If it's troubling you that much, I'll handle it alone. You can make sure the judges get secure in the mountain with Peaches instead."

Mary sighed and turned to look at the map again, her eyes landing on the location of the mountain bunker they had planned to keep their wolves in.

"Pratt. His name is Staci Pratt, you've got to stop calling him that."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a grin without feeling, ignoring her remark. The man stood up and placed his hand on her right shoulder. It was warm and felt heavy. He squeezed her shoulder gently one time.

"You have three days to prepare and get them safe. When it's done you'll head to our bunker up north, where we'll be waiting for you."

"Yes, sir."

"And Mary." he said when he stood in the door, and she turned to finally look at him. His eyes went dark and she got caught up in them. He looked calm but his eyes were full of worries and emotions she didn't know. She didn't even realize she had held her breath while waiting for his next words.

"Don't you dare be late."

He shut the door, and Mary felt angry tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the maps. Fists clenching so hard she felt her nails digging into the skin. 

Jacob was talking to one of his soldiers when he heard her shouting.

Her voice was loud and strong, filled with rage that made him proud. Curious, he walked around the corner to the cages, and there she was.

Mary looked beautiful there she stood. Her hair was put into a thick braid that reached her waist. She was wearing her military uniform in gray with a black jacket with their mark on the back. A rifle hung on her back, her usual gun strapped to her right thigh. A judge was standing beside her, ready to attack on her command. She stomped her right combat boot at the ground in front of the man. A prisoner from the cages sat on his knees as he begged for his life.

Jacob realized with a closer look that it was one of the guys that had tried to break into her cabin last month to get information about their bunkers. He had been furious hearing the news. The resistance really had the nerve of attacking them like that. The sight of seeing the prisoner in his cage with a broken nose from his dear Mary had calmed him. But Jacob had terrorized the man for two weeks before he grew tired of him and left him back to Mary.

"What's going on?" he asked in a low voice to a soldier near him.

"She was talking with him, and then he spit her in the face. She's pretty furious, sir."

Jacob felt a smirk grow on him.

"Well, she has a good reason then."

The man was weeping, tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued to beg. Beg for his worthless life. Mary felt her blood boil by the sight. To think that this pathetic man had managed to sneak into her cabin and almost kill her, was laughable by now. The news Jacob had delivered to her two nights ago had made her think. Knowing that the world was about to be ending, made her more restless than ever. Restless to get things done and prepare as much as she could. She didn't know what had come over her, but somehow she had thought that the man was ready to join them.  
When she had reached out a hand, telling him to join them to Eden's gate, he had fucking spat her right in the face. In result something snapped inside her.

His begging didn't help on her temper, and she kicked him hard in his stomach. He screamed out in pain, clutching his stomach with his bloody hands.

"That's enough, Mary." Jacob shouted, and he saw how she froze when she heard his command. It took her everything to turn away from the man and look up at Jacob. Her body shook with anger and her eyes were wild. That's the wrath right there, he thought and motioned for her to come to him. She took an unwillingly step when the prisoner opened his mouth, shouting after her.

"Go back to your man, you fucking bitch! I bet all the men fucks you, like the fucking whore you are-"

Jacob gritted his teeth. So annoying. Couldn't he just shut up already. 

"-spreading your legs for ever-" Mary spun around and in a blink of an eye she had shot him right in between his eyes. The body fell to it's knees, and then to the ground, the legs kicking slightly in spasms. One motion of her hand and the judge was jumping to the dead body, pleased with it's new lunch. Mary wiped her gun on her jacket before strapping it back to her thigh. She turned back to Jacob, an unreadable expression on her face as she walked up to him.

"The truck is ready, they're waiting for you." he said.

Their men walked away quickly, returning to their duties. The free show was over. Mary looked more collected, but Jacob could still see the wrath dancing in her brown eyes. She stopped in front of him, and raised an eyebrow. It was usually difficult to read him, and this time was no different.

Her eyes widened as his hand went to her cheek, almost as if he was going to caress her. Or slap her, it could be both really.

She held her breath as she always seemed to do when she was around him. Jacob frowned and then wiped the blood off her cheek. Mary couldn't decide if he was disgusted or pleased. 

"One day left, Archer. Get back to work."

It snapped her back to reality and she gave him a scowl, before walking past him with hurried steps. She whistled and the wolf was by her side in seconds. Jacob only shook his head to himself, as if he had just been reprimanding a child. The ground was covered in blood from the dead man, and Jacob frowned slightly before his stone cold face came back on. He checked the clock, cursing under his breath when he realized how late he was for his talk with Joseph, and hurried to his cabin with heavy steps.

Mary was sitting in the passenger seat in the truck, glaring at the road ahead of them. She hit the door with her closed fist, groaning in anger. One of their most trusted men sat beside her driving. Frank had been working with Jacob for almost nine years. If there was one man besides his brother he trusted, it was Frank. The man didn't question her small outburst and rather focused on the road. The sound of the youngest wolves howling in the back and the radio playing "Help Me Faith" softly, irked her off.

She felt like a wandering, ticking bomb that was about to set off at any second. She was fidgeting in her seat, her hand resting on her gun out of habit. Frank noticed and turned the radio off. Mary nodded at him as a thanks, and the man smiled back.

"Are you stressed out, little wildcat?"

Mary wanted to laugh, but her throat was too dry to even try faking one. The nickname reminded her of her first days at Jacob's camp. After she had bitten his hand while he held her down, he'd always called her little wildcat. At first it had annoyed the hell out of her, but over time it grew on her. She cared for the older man, he'd become a friend as she had become stronger and Jacob's right hand. Even though Mary had tried to not get close to anyone, he had sneaked around her walls and ended up in her heart. She adored him and would give up her own life to protect him. Jacob had always used Frank to calm her rage-fits, which usually worked. But she felt too uneasy this time.

"You have no idea Frank. I just don't see how Jacob isn't a mess like me right now."

"He's just as anxious as you, but he's had more years training on hidin them feelings."

Mary glanced in the side mirror, on the lookout for anything that smelled like trouble. The road behind them was empty, the dust from the wheels the only company. Her hand clenched around the gun. She just couldn't seem to relax.

"Pratt will be so happy to see you." he said when she remained silent. The lady only sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"He'll be overjoyed about staying with the judges for seven, damn years." she said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

It wasn't a big secret that Pratt wasn't exactly overly found of their four legged friends. Jacob had mentioned it was that he was _weak_ , and that the judges could smell it miles away. Mary didn't believe him at first, but after seeing Pratt being ignored by the wolves for months made her wonder if the red haired man spoke the truth. Pratt looked more like a scared bunny than a strong predator beside them. They would ignore his weak attempts of commandos, and instead look at Jacob and Mary as if they awaited their orders instead. Kinda funny, and kind of sad that Pratt was going to be stuck with most of them for seven years.

Frank's warm laughter filled her ears and she gave him a smile, this time a more genuine one.

"Poor fella, at least he'll have my company."

"What?"

She turned in her seat and her smile was wiped off.

"I'm staying with Pratt and the rest, didn't Jacob tell you?"

Mary felt her wrath bubble under her skin and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to remain silent.

"No he fucking didn't."

"Ouch, a bad move right there, old friend." Frank said more to himself than to her, but Mary was gripping her gun so hard her knuckles turned white, not listening to him at all.  
Frank turned on the radio, and Mary felt once again thankful for his quiet understanding.

Pratt was standing by the cave when they arrived, two guards behind him with their machine guns ready, if something were to happen. The Wolf bunker was hidden deep in the mountains, the bunker built into an old, deep cave. A heavy, huge door was the only way in and out. It didn't seem like the resistance knew of it yet, which was good. They had enough to worry about.

He shoot her an exciting smile, but it faded away as soon as he heard the wolves howl. They were well aware that it was time to get out, and they were more than ready. One of the guards opened up and the judges followed him eagerly into the cave, jumping around him to get the huge chunk of meat he held in his hands. Mary crossed her arms and leaned against the truck. Her own judge sat beside her, not moving an inch without her wink.

"Jacob said all the judges, miss." a guard said as he looked at her.

"Not this one." Mary glared back.

"Miss-"

"I wouldn't argue with her. Get back to work." Frank said and patted his shoulder. The guard gave him a confused look, clearly torn between following Jacob's orders and Mary's hard glare. She could look quite frighting when she wanted to.

 _"Peaches, Wildcat, are you in position?"_ Jacob's voice filled the awkward silence from the radio strapped to her hip. She took it and pressed the button harder than necessary before responding.

"You didn't tell me that Frank won't be staying with us." she spat back.

_"I need someone I can trust up there. Besides Peaches needs company."_

She was about to tell him just how mad she was at him, but Pratt snatched the radio away from her hand before she pressed the button again. She gaped at him in surprise, and Frank had to turn away so she wouldn't see him laughing.

"Everyone is in position sir, Mary was just mad at a guard. She isn't mad at you."

"What the fuck Pratt?!" She yelled at him.

Jacob's chuckle played through the radio, and Mary felt herself boiling inside with rage. Her hands were shaking and she wanted more than anything to rip the radio out of his hands and yell at the red haired man until her lungs collapsed.

_"Tell Archer she can head back to the main bunker now. She has an hour to do so. Joseph said it isn't long left."_

And then the radio went silent, signalizing that Jacob had turned off his radio. Meaning it was no room to discuss it. Pratt handed the radio back to her with a guilty smile, and she only scoffed back as she took it. The pale, lanky man looked nervous. He leaned forward as if he was going to give her a hug, but he changed his mind last minute. Her judge growled and Pratt laughed nervously and took a big step back.

"I'll see you Mary. Stay safe." and then he turned around and walked to the door, with hurried steps.

"Hey Pratt!" she called when he was by the door, making him turn quickly. Her eyes shining with revenge. 

"Show them who's the boss, okay? If not they will eat you alive, _literally_." 

Pratt grimaced and waved his hand at her weakly, looking like a wrenched used cloth. 

Frank's laughter filled the silence. His chest vibrating there he stood leaned at the truck, arms crossed. 

Mary didn't want to leave, it felt awful to leave Frank behind. He was her rock, whenever she felt like she was going insane he talked her out of it. A good friend in all this chaos. And Jacob was taking that from her, just because he could.

Frank ignored her protective wolf and gave her a big hug. His arms felt warm around her, and she sighed as she hugged him back hard. She felt her throat close up.

"Stay safe, friend. Little wildcat, no biting Jacob when we're apart. You need to be strong." he whispered into her ear, and Mary felt like her voice was going to fail her. 

"You too, friend." she whispered hoarsely.

His smile didn't meet his eyes as he looked at her. He patted her shoulder, and then he turned and walked into the bunker. The guards checked they had gotten everyone inside, before they also went through the door. 

The door closed slowly, and the sound of a lock locking made a shock wave go through her body. Reality hit her like a bomb. Mary sobbed out loud and she covered her mouth with her hands. The wolf howled out loud beside her, as if it too realized it would most likely never see it's wolf pack again. Her breathing was heavy and uncontrolled. 

_"Archer, get a move on. 50 minutes."_ Jacob growled into the radio. She dried off her cheek with the back of her hand, biting the inside of her cheek for two seconds before responding. 

"Yes, sir."

While the wind hit her face as she drove down the road, she thought about how it most likely would be the last time it did.

At least for a long time. Seven years felt like a whole life time. She had known for so long that this would happen, and yet she had never felt so unprepared. It felt like her life was getting ripped out of her hands. Out of her control. It made her sick to her stomach, nauseous and she felt like crying again. Was it really worth it staying in a bunker for the next seven years of her life? Only to awaken to a new, damaged world that wasn't hers anymore.

Her hands gripped harder at the steering wheel when she approached a junction. Her jaw clenched, and just in last second she turned right instead of left.

Away from the bunker, away from Jacob.

Mary Archer was a smart woman. She had always put herself first, no matter what. Why focus on making everyone else happy, when she had to live with herself for the rest of her life. Her own happiness before others. It was better that way.

"It _is_ better this way." she told herself as she stepped harder on the gas pedal. The trees were a blur as she drove down the road as quick as she dared to. No point in hitting a tree or an animal on the way to safety. She checked the mirrors, eyes quick and shoulders tense. Any sign of the peggies and she swore to god she would freak the fuck out. Her breath was uneven and it almost made her dizzy, because she forgot to actually breathe. The judge sat in the passenger seat, a whole lot calmer than it's owner.

The road ahead of them was almost overgrown by the nature, big bushes and small trees making it smaller and smaller the closer she reached her goal. It made it difficult to continue in the fast pace she was in, and she felt her heart sinking as she stepped lightly on the break. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel, anxiously. Watching the needle on the speedometer move further down to the left.

After gaining Jacob's trust and going on her own missions, she had put her plan in motion. The plan was her safety net, her own bunker hidden deep in the woods. She had found it one time a storm had surprised her on her way home, finding it on pure accident when she had tripped and landed on the door with her face. Her right shoulder had gotten a big hit, but the discovery was worth it.

She rolled her shoulders to try loosen them up, but they still felt tight and tense. The car radio hadn't been touched the whole way. She would rather listen to the chaos inside her head than listening to Joseph calling in people to the bunkers. Her teeth gritted hard at the thought.

She was almost there, just a couple of hundred meters and she would be safe. On the last turn, a surprise caught her instead. A big, thick three laid in the middle of the small road, blocking the way further. Her foot slammed on the brake and her poor judge got pushed into the front window. It yelped and Mary groaned as the seat belt had pulled on her shoulder, snapping her back to the seat.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" she yelled and took off her seat belt, gun ready in her hand as she stepped out of the car. Her body was shaking as she approached it, disbelief written on her face. Then anger.

"Well of fucking course!" she roared out and kicked the three. As if she was that strong.

Jacob would have laughed seeing her now. With all her wrath on display. The imagine of the Herald shoot a shiver down her spine, and she started to shake more violently. Icy blue eyes following her every move. Strong, scarred arms picking her up from the ground as if she was light as air.

_You're strong. Cull the weak, and so you did._

_I'm proud of you, Mary._

Cold eyes had turned warm, with respect and a playfulness she had never thought she would witness. Gentle hands treating her wounds with such care.

Mary swallowed as she felt her throat tighten and her eyes starting to burn.

_You're one of us now, Archer. Know your place._

His sharp hunting knife digging into her throat, threatening to break the skin and let the blood spill. Eyes dark and dangerous, a hand with a death grip at her hair by the neck. 

_If you leave, we will find you. I will send my best hunters after you, and drag you home by the grip of your hair_

His smirk as he looked at her over the dinner table, teasing and yet deadly serious.

_But you would never dare to leave, would you Archer?_

  
_You belong here, with us._

The knife in his hand stabbing the table as a warning

_I would have to kill you myself if you did._  
  


A scream filled the air as she pointed her gun at the tree and fired four shots.  
The sound of the shots filling her ears felt like dipping her head in ice cold water. She gasped and took a few steps backwards, leaning on the hood of the car while gasping for air. The hood feeling warm under her hand.

"Deep breaths now, calm down." she whispered as she strapped the gun back to her hip with shaking hands.

There was no way she was going to continue down the road with the car. She had to make the last part by foot.

The Judge looked at her through the window, with it's big yellow eyes. Red cross painting it's forehead, reminding Mary that she didn't have the time to have a panic attack in the middle of the forest. She had to get her ass moving, right now!

She opened the door and grabbed her backpack. The judge jumped out of the car, happy with the fresh air. Mary felt her heart ache as she watched it run around, checking the area for threats. It was selfish of her to take it with her. It should have been with Staci and Frank in the mountain bunker with the other wolves. But instead it was doomed to stay alone with her, in a smaller bunker to explore. John had been right when he had marked her with Selfish on her thigh with a big, rusty knife.

The radio on her hip made a sudden cracking sound, hissing before a voice called on her. She froze.

_"Archer, where the hell are you?"_

"On my way, Jacob." her voice sounded a bit too shaken up for her own liking.

He stayed silent for one long minute, and Rook slammed the door shut and started to walk hastily away. The wolf tailing her with watchful eyes. The backpack felt heavy against her back.

The radio made a static noise again.

"I thought we agreed on not lying to each other. You're not even close to home, what exactly are your plans, miss?"

Mary bit her lip, afraid she would say something she would regret if she pressed the button. Of course he had a fucking tracker put on her. She had underestimated him once again.

_"I don't have time for you dramatic bullshit. I'm sorry okay, I knew you would be mad about Frank. It's all tactical, we need him there to make sure we're in control. Peaches is a good servant, but not the best leader. He would be eaten alive, you know that."_

Her hurried walk turned into a fast jog, his voice ringing in her head.

"It's not that!" she barked back before she could stop herself.

_He was sorry_

_He thought she was giving him a lesson, before returning to his side._

Her heart ached in a way she didn't expect. It was surreal to feel so guilty. Guilty for leaving a man that had tormented and tortured her. He was the living incarnation of her nightmares, hunting her down. And yet, she felt fucking _guilty._

The blasting sound of the sirens made her jump in fright. The bomb planes had entered Hope County. Adrenaline shoot through her and the jog turned into a full sprint. Panic setting in for full effect.

 _"I had my suspicions, but I had never expected them to become true."_ she heard Jacob say on the radio, but she couldn't focus on his voice.

The forest grew thicker as her steps grew longer and faster. Heart beating hard in her ears. The leaves on the trees hit her in the face, making her skin burn slightly with pain. A low hanging branch hit her right over her right eye, slowing her down and cutting into her skin. She groaned out in pain, slapped her hand over her eye and continued to run.

 _"Ahh I'm so, disappointed_." he sighed into the radio, and then he disconnected from her channel. A new fear shot through her. She gasped and ran even quicker.

_He knew. He fucking knew!_

A full on sob fell from her lips as she had never felt more terrified. The only comfort she had was that she was nearly there. So close, just a few steps left. The bunker door was hidden by leaves, but she recognized it straight away. The woman fell to her knees, hands pushing the leaves away desperately as fast as she could. Not caring about her knees screaming out in pain. The sirens were still on full blast, but it was the sound of a chopper that made her freeze in her movement. The wind from the chopper blew the hair away from her face, and as she looked up her mouth opened in shock.

Jacob looked down on her, his gaze hard and terrifying. The dog tags dangling from his neck, broad shoulders in his tight-fitting military jacket, hands resting on the rifle he had in his hands. He was furious and Mary wanted to put her own gun to her temple and pull the trigger right there. The chopper circled her, but it was impossible for them to land because of the trees. The peggie pilot yelled at Jacob, voice coated in desperation and fear. Begging them to turn around and leave her. But there was no way they were going to reach the bunker at home before the bombs rained down, they all knew that. The look in Jacob's eyes were close to maniac by now, and Mary realized with terror that he would risk his own life to get a hold of her.

She dived back into the leaves, struggling to find the handle of the door. Cutting her hand on a sharp stone as her desperation grew.

"Closer!" he yelled to the pilot. The chopper getting dangerously closer, the blades cutting the tops of the trees. Her brave judge howled and stayed close to her, ready to attack whoever posed as a threat.

Just as she was about to give up, her hand found the door handle. Her eyes lit up, and she yanked it open by full force. A choked laugh of relief released from her lips. The wolf sprinted down the stairs, into the bunker. Mary was about to run down herself, when she felt a piercing pain in her right shoulder which pushed her body to her knees. She had been shot.

Mary gasped out in pain, and looked confused up at the culprit. Jacob was still aiming at her, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled at him, anger bubbling up in her. She clutched her hand around her hurt shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. It hurt like a bitch.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply to her comment, with most likely another insult, but was cut off when the chopper was too close and hit a tree. Alarms were blasting on full volume. The blades on the chopper cutting the branches, then not taking anymore of the damage and Mary watched anxiously as the chopper caught fire. The tail broke and it started to spin. The pilot screamed, hungry flames devouring him whole, and Mary gaped as she watched Jacob jumping out of the chopper. He hit the ground with full force, definitely painful as hell. The chopper hit the ground behind him, the pilot inside dead already.

For two long seconds she thought he was dead. That she was free. Free from his icy blue eyes, following her every steps. But she was wrong, oh so wrong. It seemed like she continuously forgot how strong the man in front of her really was.

Jacob moaned out in pain, helping himself up with his hands, getting back up on his legs. His rifle was discarded somewhere, luckily for Mary. She couldn't handle to get another limb shot to be honest. Her shoulder hurt like fuck. The bomb sirens had if possible grown even louder, and Mary wanted to cover her ears so badly.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" she screamed at him as he approached her, limping slightly.

He had the audacity to laugh at her. His lips turning into a grin that showed no happiness. He stumbled forwards in her direction, eyes determined.

"I could ask you the same fucking question!"

"I'm just trying to survive!" she yelled back at him. Her voice was getting hoarse of the yelling and the smoke filling the air. The flames eating off the dry forest quickly.

"Aren't we all?" he growled back like a child. Mary wanted to punch him right in the face, they didn't have time to stand here arguing like an old married couple.

He was closer, and then he grabbed her wrist, pulling at it desperately. She hissed out in pain as he pulled her hurt shoulder as well.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked with a surprisingly weak voice.

Her eyes widened in shock. She had expected a lecture, a slap to the cheek or getting killed for god's sake. But not this.

Not the way his eyes were rimmed with pain, with sorrow and disappointment so big it sent a shiver through her. Icy blue eyes meeting her brown ones, hollow with sadness. She stood still, tears continuing to run down her cheeks. She was filled with confusion, with a million questions she needed answers to. He had left her speechless.

It was the sound of an explosion that ripped their eyes apart. A bomb was dropped.

"Come on!" she screamed and dragged him with her down the stairs. He stumbled after her in a hurry, pulling at her arm for support. She clenched her teeth in pain, forcing herself down the stairs.

She didn't know how, but Jacob had somehow managed to lock the door after them. It slammed shut, locking itself properly. Marry let out a grateful sigh and let herself fall on her butt, legs feeling like jelly. Jacob sat leaned to the wall, trying to catch his breath. Blood coating his military jacket. Her blood, she realized. The only light where they sat was produced by the weak lamp on the wall.

She was struggling to catch her own breath as well. Jacob spit out some blood, a frown deep on his forehead. Mary knew she should feel terrified. She was trapped with the Herald alone, for seven years to come he would be her only company. The adrenaline in her body made her feel numb, but it was ebbing out and the painful shoulder hurt even more. A sob escaped her lips, and she shook her head as if she was giving up. She was just too tired.

The sound of paws and claws touching the floor startled them both, both Jacob and herself getting ready to defend themselves.

A laughing sob escaped her lips when she saw her dear judge run up to her. She pulled it close to her, burying her face into the soft fur for comfort. She heard Jacob scoff. The vulnerable eyes she had seen five seconds ago were gone, the normal dark ones back.

"Well, you got your fucking way, Archer." he growled at her.

Mary didn't even know how to respond to that, because in a way she had, but with a huge twist. Jacob shooting her and then following her into the bunker was definitely not a part of her plans. But she had her wolf. She sighed into the fur, barely registering that he was talking to her again. This time with panic, and she only realized he was calling out her name again just as the dark consumed her.   
  
  


Her eyes stung as they got used to the light from the lamp above her. She licked her dry lips as her throat screamed for some water. They tasted like blood. 

Waking up tied to a chair didn't surprise Mary that much. It was expected. Her hands and legs were feeling numb as they were tied hard with a rope. Effective and damaging. Jacob's work.

It was the person tied to the chair beside her that rather surprised her.

Jacob stood in front of her. His eyes were deep and dark. Arms crossed, his right foot tapping slowly on the floor. Restless.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You too, Jake." she nodded her head at the unconscious man beside her. Her voice was hoarse, and she felt pain shoot through her shoulder again. She bit down a moan.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" he snapped back, ignoring her discomfort.

"What the fuck do you think I mean by that?! Who the hell is that?" she hissed back at him.

Jacob grabbed the back of her chair, leaning into her so they were painfully close. He looked dirty with the dried blood on his face and in his hair. The grin that appeared on his face was like a maniac's grin. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she licked her lips in response. It stung a bit, and she realized she had gotten her lip cut. Hence why it tasted like blood in the first place.   
He grabbed the chair tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he gritted out through his teeth.

"I don't know you fuc-"

Jacob gave her a death glare and grabbed her chin. She yelped out in surprise.

"Where you planning on starting a life in this bunker with this weak dipshit? I had expected so much more from you, miss. How long has this been going on for, huh? Bet you've been fucking like bunnies for months!" he growled as he tightened his grip on her chin.

His outburst surprised her. Mary felt anger bubble up as she thought about what his words meant. Jacob was being ridiculous, and her shoulder fucking hurt.

"I haven't been in this bunker for half a year! Last time I was here I filled it with supplies, I've had no time to walk around fucking people. You of all people should know that. It's not like I've gotten every weekend off."

"Oh yeah? As if you've ever asked for an extra day off, that's so fucking low of yo-"

"That's not the point!" she snapped at him again. This wasn't the time to be discussing working conditions. He released her chin and stood up, back with the crossing of arms and chest puffing out.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes his met hers, and she spoke more quietly this time.

"I have no idea who that is. I never made any plans about staying with anyone else. Just look at the supplies, only enough for one, maybe two persons. I swear to The Father, Jacob! I have no clue about who that is!"

He didn't move, only watched her carefully. Most likely trying to see if she was fucking with him or not. Mary sighed and tugged at the ropes.

"At least untie me, my shoulder hurts." 

When he didn't move, she sighed deeply. 

"It's not like I'm any threat to you right now anyway! You've got all my weapons, besides I'm not in the mood for another beating." she sighed and sent him a pleading look.

She didn't expect him to actually reach for his knife and cut the ropes, but she felt grateful as the blood rushed back into her hands and feet. Jacob scoffed and stood back as she felt her wrists. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding, but it looked and smelled awful.   
The lady stood beside him, holding her shoulder with a worried look on her face. They looked at the unknown man together.

He was tied to the chair just as she had been, but it looked like the ropes were even tighter than hers had been. Mary wasn't sure if the reason why her's had been looser was because he was planning on killing her later, but she felt a smile play on her lips. Maybe he still had a soft spot for her somewhere.

Jacob poked the man with the knife-handle, pushing the head backwards so they could take a look at his face. A clean-shaven, round face appeared beneath the blond hair. He had a prominent nose and thin lips. Freckles covering his whole face. He was of average build, a bit slim for Mary's liking, but other than that she had to admit he was handsome.

"You sure you don't know who's this face is?"

"No, but damn with a face like that I almost wish I did." she whistled.

The dark look Jacob shoot her made her mouth shut. Mary felt laughter bubble up inside her. It almost felt like how it used to be, those two hunting together and bickering like old friends. But it wasn't like old times. She had betrayed his trust, and now they were trapped in a bunker with a stranger. Her mouth went into a thin line.

"He's not that good-looking." he said, breaking the silence.

"You did that?" she asked instead of replying, pointing at the black eye on the stranger's face.

"After you passed out in the stairs, bleeding and making a fucking mess, he came charging at us with this."

Jacob held up a pair of scissors. Mary scoffed. How _pathetic_. Then she took a closed look at them.   
  


"They're stained with blood." It came more as a statement than a question.

Jacob turned his head and met her eyes, giving her another cold smile.

"Well he did manage to stab me right before I smashed his head into the wall."

"Oh fuck." she laughed and looked at the stranger again. Jacob rolled his eyes and put the scissor back in his pocket.

"Well how long was I out?"

"A little over two hours I guess. You woke up a couple of times, but all you did was talk gibberish."

"Two hours?" she asked him in shock.

He nodded and leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

"Gibberish?" she asked with an uncertain look.

"You mentioned my name, other than that I think you quoted an apple pie recipe and you talked about your judge a lot." Jacob replied, his eyes were filled with a tiny bit of warmth. Mary felt embarrassment rush over her like a tidal wave.

"We need to clean that up." he said and nodded at her shoulder.

"So you're not planning on killing me in the next couple of hours?"

"Why would I? I believe you when you say you don't know this guy."

"But-"

"Shoulder." he cut her off, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. Her hand felt small in his.

He pushed her to sit on the toilet before searching the cabinets. Mary felt like a little kid.

Jacob motioned at her to remove her jacket and sweater as he opened the med-kit. 

It wasn't the first time Jacob had seen her shirtless.   
One time a cougar had ripped a wound from her neck down to her stomach. It was now a light scar, Jacob stitched it together with such ease and precision, making it look much better than it would have been if she had sewn it herself. Jacob had cut off her sweater and sports-bra like it was nothing. And Mary supposed her survival was more important than being embarrassed over being half naked in front of her boss. But it still made her blush of the thought.

He didn't bother to help her with the clothes, and Mary was for once grateful he didn't push her. The dried blood made the clothes stick to the wound, and she cried out in pain as she ripped it off. It was best to get it over with, she thought as she gritted her teeth. The pain made her dizzy, but after a bit of a struggle, she had gotten them off. Only her black sports-bra was left on her upper body.

"I need to cut the strap." Jacob said quietly.

Mary's eyes narrowed but in the end she nodded, knowing he was right. His fingers felt warm against her skin, the knife cold as it cut the strap. Her hand went to cover her chest quickly.

Jacob didn't comment on the slight redness on her face. Or maybe she had lost so much blood, there was no color to be seen? She hoped the luck was on her side for once.

He didn't bother being gentle as he cleaned the wound. Mary fought hard to keep herself from screaming of the pain whenever he was too careless. It was as if he was doing it on purpose. It was making her so frustrated.

"Shit Jacob, stop messing around!" she hissed and her arm flew to slap him, but he grabbed it hard before she could.

"Don't you dare." he growled, eyes dark and dangerous. His grip on her wrist hardened even more, definitely leaving marks.

"Don't push it!" she snapped back at him, her wrath bubbling beneath her skin. Jacob loosened his grip a bit. Her temper had always humored him. The way her eyes burned with rage, they way her lips curled into an scowl. She looked like an animal, ready to attack.   
He smiled at her, a bit too sweet for her liking.

"Just sit still and I'll be quick. Just as quick as you were to leave us when the bombs fell."

It was like a punch to the gut, and she looked away, letting him return to fixing her shoulder. Jacob didn't say anything as he started treading the needle through her skin. He didn't even bother to make the stitches look good, and she gasped as she saw them in the mirror.

"What the hell?"

"Don't make shoot you again, a little reminder for you to behave from now on." he said as he started to clean his face by the sink.

Her heart skipped a beat of his comment, and she grabbed a hoodie that hung on the door she had left there the last time she was here. She put it on quickly as she thought about his words. Jacob frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, and he was sure if Mary had hit him harder she would have broken his nose. At least the dried blood was gone, and he felt a tiny bit better. He noticed her looking at him through the mirror, and their eyes met. She looked small in the big, yellow hoodie. Her eyes deep and hollow, and she looked so sad all of the sudden.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were going to kill me if I left." she whispered.

Jacob straightened up his back, keeping the eye contact.

"The situation has changed. That was before you trapped us here."

Jacob turned around and stepped closer to her. She had to look up to maintain eye contact, reminding her again just how tall he was. Those icy blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. Her breath getting caught in her throat.

"You just postponed your death by seven years, Archer. Let's keep it friendly until then."

His hand held her chin, almost gently and caring. As a lover would do.

"Let's figure out who the fuck it sitting in our living room, shall we?"

 _Our living room._ Mary felt her cheeks flush again as he walked past her. Judging the grin he showcased, he definitely saw her blush this time.

They sat by the dining table. Jacob looked calm, Mary on the other hand not so much. Jacob was an expert in these little speeches. He loved stretching it out, making the person he interrogated anxious and nervous. Making their skin crawl. It had to be a Seed thing, she thought.   
Mary was the type that wanted to cut to the chase as fast as possible. No bullshit. No dramatic speeches about her beliefs or previous life choices. She needed to be honest with Jacob soon and tell him he was just being a fucking embarrassment in her opinion.

"Does anyone else know you're in this bunker?"  
  
"If you have slept in my bed, I swear to god I will kill you."

"Are you a part of the resistance? And do you have any weapons stored away down here we should know about?"

"I can't believe you ate all the apple pies from the freezer, you monster."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"The fourteen apple pies in the freezer are gone!" Mary yelled and slammed her hand at the table between them.

"Archer, dammit! Shut the fuck up for a second!"

She was being a real pain in the ass, just what he needed when interrogating the stranger.

The man startled in his chair, legs were visibly shaking. He was terrified.

"I need some air." she said and got up from her chair, her face in an unimpressed grimace.

"You're not going outside, wildcat."

"The fuck-" she exclaimed as she turned to look at Jacob.

"No, I just need to, have a minute for myself, okay?" she sighed and headed to the kitchen, the judge tailing behind her. Jacob nearly smiled to himself watching her in that hideous colored hoodie. It wasn't a sight he was used to.

"W-what's going on?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the man. He sighed and then folded his hands on the table.

"What's going on is that we need to know who the fuck you are. Can you tell me that?"

"I'm just a civilian, I found this bunker two months ago and since there was some guys hunting me I hid down here. I didn't think the owners would come back, it seemed abandoned..."

"Abandoned? Why did you think that?"

"Well, there was nobody here. I needed to stock up on some food too." he said with a shrug.

"Well, it wasn't my plan on ending up down here. But it's for sure not abandoned and we need to figure out what we'll do with you. As you've probably figured out, there's just enough food for two people."

The man somehow got even more pale by his statement.

"N-no please don't throw me out!" he cried out, his eyes big and scared.

"Well, that really depends on how you behave. She's not impressed with you." Jacob said dryly, finding it a bit funny how the other man was squirming in his seat by the mention of Mary.

The man leaned towards Jacob, desperation in his eyes.

"I really didn't know you guys would return. I wouldn't have eaten the apple pies if I knew she would be that _mad_." he whispered in a hushed voice, as if he was scared she would hear him.

Jacob wanted to slap him on the spot. How ridiculous was it that the man was more scared of the little lady, than the huge man in front of him that he'd stabbed with a scissor only a couple of hours ago. Jacob held the stained scissor in front of his face. His eyes hardening.

Jacob wanted to punch him on the spot. How ridiculous was it that the man was more scared of the little lady, than the huge man in front of him that he'd stabbed with a scissor only a couple of hours ago. Jacob took it from his pocket and held the stained scissor in front of his face. His eyes hardening.

"Oh, I think you shouldn't worry about only her being mad."

The man's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair, struggling to breathe. His hands fighting the tight ropes.

"Henry."

"Huh?!"

The two men turned to look at her. Mary held a wallet in her hand, a smirk on her lips as she waved it. Her smirk only grew as she saw how scared Henry was.

"Henry Lane. Thirty-one with a death wish." she whistled as she sat down beside Jacob, handing him the wallet.

"I've never heard that name around here before. Where you from?" she asked as Jacob inspected the ID. 

Mary had been good at her job, and she knew the mountains as the back of her hand. It was important to know what and who you're dealing with when you're recruiting soldiers. Where they're from, if they have any family and if they're part of the resistance.

"I was visiting family, but when I got there their house was burned down and there were no trace of them. Then I got some guys after me, trying to shoot me and stuff. I found the bunker and hid, that was two months ago. And then you guys came." he muttered quickly, not daring on keeping eye contact with her.

"Look her in the eyes when you speak." Jacob said quietly, making it sound like a threat.

Henry almost whimpered but met her eyes at the command from Jacob. She gave him a tight smile with no warmth. A smile Jacob had given her the first time they had met.

"I'm really sorry!" he yelped out. Mary opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off in desperation.

"I didn't mean to stab your husband with the scissor, I swear! He was just so big and I was afraid it was those guys who had found me. And there was so much blood-"

They both burst into a loud laughter, making Henry's voice die out of shock. Mary held a hand over her mouth, trying to hold down her giggles to no use. Jacob leaned back in his chair, laughter roaring from his mouth. She struggled to breathe through her giggles, shoulder painful as she shook in her seat. Jacob slapped her other shoulder and she laughed even harder. It was just that surreal.

"Husband?" she wheezed out.

Henry looked at them confused. The laughter didn't ease him at all, it frankly made him more scared.

"As if she's marriage material." Jacob barked out while pointing at Mary.

"But you-"

"He's my boss. And besides-" she stopped and then turned to Jacob, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Jacob stared at her with a smirk on his lips, giving her tummy butterflies. His eyes were warm for once.

"He's way too old for me, that old ginger."

Jacob's laughter died and he shot her a glare. A warning to not go too far. Without thinking she touched his cheek playfully with her hand. His eyes were intense. Fright ran through her body, but it was different. It was electric. She removed her hand quickly, adrenaline rushing through her. Jacob made a disapproving sound before returning to ask Henry questions. Mary couldn't help the little smile that played in the corner of her lips, studying Jacob's profile there she sat.

After twenty more minutes of tormenting Henry with their bickering, they decided he didn't really pose a real danger. It was late, and they were both exhausted. It had been a long day. Mary didn't even want to think about tomorrow. Or any of the next days to come in the bunker. She had gotten two unexpected roommates, and it hadn't exactly been the best start to the bunker life. She needed a shower desperately. Jacob untied Henry from the chair, and they decided to lock him inside a locker inside the storage room for the night. They had all the time to figure out what they should do with him. If she was honest, she wasn't very keen on keeping him in the bunker with them. She just didn't trust him. Henry wasn't too found of it.

"What if I need to pee?!" he exclaimed as Jacob pushed him to the ground in the locker.

Mary leaned in behind Jacob before throwing him a bucket.

"No bathroom privileges for apple pie robbers." she said, and if Henry hadn't seen her face he might have thought she was joking. But her death stare told him otherwise. She was deadly serious, and then she left without sparing him any second looks.

"She can't be serious about those pies! It was just, _pies_!" he said desperately, searching for any sane reply from the old solider.

Jacob grabbed the front of his shirt, eyes dark. It looked like he was going to eat him, and Henry for a second thought he was going to bite his nose. It was something about those icy blue eyes that made Henry believe that the man could be fully capable of doing just that. He started to shake in fear. Jacob sighed.

"Fucking idiot." Then he dropped him harshly and locked the door, leaving Henry in the dark. Henry started to shake more violently and put his arms around himself. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard what the man was muttering as he left.

"I'm never gonna taste those apple pies am I? Fucking _bullshit_."

"I'll see if we can come in contact with my brothers tomorrow. It will be no use now, people are probably in complete chaos in the bunkers right now." he said as he removed his jacket and hung it on a chair. Their radios had somehow manage to survive their struggle before, and stood ready to be used on the table.

"I hope they're okay." she muttered back. Jacob stared at her with an unreadable expression. She looked restless and nervous.

"I'll take a shower. There's food in the fridge. Eat." she said and walked past him. He let her go without a comment, to her relief.

The lukewarm water made her sleepy. It stung as it hit the cuts and wounds. The one above her right eye was okay, but the one in her hand needed to be bandaged as well as her shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek as pain shoot through her. But she needed to feel the water on her skin. Needed those ten minutes of being completely alone. To be alone with her thoughts. She looked down at the stitches on her shoulder, Jacob's hard gaze coming to mind.

She didn't know what to think. At least he wasn't planning on killing her, for now. It was naive to think he had forgiven her, he might never do. The Father would, maybe. But his youngest brother would not forgive her actions so easily. Mary felt a shudder go down her spine of the thought of John. Her hand went to cover the tattoo on her thigh without realizing. John and his damned sins.   
She really hoped they were okay, at least Faith. Faith that had been nothing but good to her. A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned off the water. A least Frank and Pratt were safe.

Her long hair was in the way as she tried to dry herself with a towel. She cursed it quietly as she struggled to get her towel wrapped around her body. After a few couple of tries, she finally got it to sit. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

Her skin looked even paler than before. The loss of blood hadn't really helped. It was starting to form bruises over her eye beneath the cut, on her shoulder and her neck. Her lip looked awful, the cut ripped open whenever she moved her lips. Would take a long time to heal, considering she had a bad habit of biting her lip whenever Jacob glared at her. Her hands were shaking as they went to braid her hair back into a braid. Her fingers felt clumsy, the bathroom tiles under her feet cold. It felt weird.   
After being satisfied with the braid, she decided it was time to put on some clothes. She decided the hoodie was okay to use, but she needed some new underwear. And pants, most definitely pants.

"No, no, no, no." she whispered to herself when she realized her clothes were in the bedroom. She had to go past Jacob, in only a towel. She gritted her teeth in irritation. The loud noise of someone banging on the bathroom door startled her.

"Hurry up Archer. I need the med-kit." Jacob said through the door.

She grabbed the towel desperately, quickly tying it around her body so it covered her and made her somewhat decent.

Mary opened the door, and was about to sneak her way out past him when he stopped her with his hand. The hand felt warm against her skin, warming up her chest.   
Their eyes met and she felt her cheeks burn again.

"I will need your help this time." he said before pulling her back into the bathroom.

It was his turn to sit on the toilet. Mary grimaced at the look of the stab wound above his collarbone. Henry had really gotten him good with the scissor. He was shirtless there he sat, and Mary let her eyes wander over his chest more than twice. He was fit, curly red hair covering his chest. Mary had always admired how strong he was, and seeing him shirtless only confirmed how strong he was. He was fucking huge.   
After taking a shaky but deep breath, she somehow managed to concentrate on the job of stitching him up. They were awfully close and she could feel his eyes on her as she pushed the needle through the skin. His breath hitting her face.

"Take a picture Jake, It will last longer." she muttered.

"Wrath." he read out, studying her tattoo his brother had given her above her chest.

She grimaced but didn't comment on it. Jacob let his eyes wander over her skin. Scars from countless of battles and training. The wound from the cougar had healed up nicely, he thought to himself pleased. It was only when he studied the inside of her arm he saw it. Tiny but noticeable.

"I didn't know he gave you two sins."

Mary froze. Her eyes were unreadable, but it wasn't hard to figure out that she didn't want to talk about it.

" _Pride_ , huh?" he said as he stroked the inside of her arm. His fingers shooting tingles on her skin. He was being gentle, too gentle. She almost preferred the lunatic that had jumped out of the helicopter to kill her. She finished the last stitch and leaned away from him.

"We're done." Mary left the bathroom quick. Jacob felt worry rising up in him. Just what had his little brother put her through?

"You're not sleeping in the bed."

"You made me jump out of a helicopter, I'll be sleeping wherever the hell I want."

"It's not my fault you're so dramatic."

Jacob ignored her and laid down in the bed beside her. The bed was a queen sized, so there was enough room. But Mary noted to herself that Jacob was just that fucking big he would probably kick her out of the bed in his sleep. Damn him.

"Calm down Archer, it's not like we haven't slept beside each other before." he grunted. 

Mary bit her lip hard, tasting blood in her mouth and pain from the lip cut being opened.   
As if sleeping on the ground in the forest five meters apart was the same as sleeping together in a big, comfy bed. Was he really that stupid? 

Her wolf was sleeping on the floor beside her. It seemed surprisingly happy to be in the bunker with them. Jacob had a feeling she had been treating him more like a pet the last months, rather than the dangerous predator it was. He wanted to roll his eyes of the thought.

"You changed the sheets." he said after a bit of silence.

She turned around to face him. Her facial expression was cold and serious as she replied.

"He had slept in the bed. Of course I had to change them."

Jacob let out a raspy laugh, making her frown.

"The world is going up in flames, and your first worries are about apple pies and bed sheets."

"What's so funny about that?" she whined and pushed at his shoulder. Jacob felt warm by her touch. She was so small and yet she was fully capable of pushing him around.   
Mary expected him to come with another witty comment, but he smiled at her instead. A genuine smile that made her want to run out of the bunker as fast as she could.

"I just feel like I'm getting to know another side of you."

"Shut up, old man." she snapped back. 


End file.
